She Is
by Sempiternal-Silence
Summary: Courtney is spiraling towards suicide, but then, the night she tries to commit, a mysterious boy with a dark past saves her. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

03/07/2012

Midnight. It's always so dark around here. I hate it. But, this was the only time I could sneak out of my house. I don't want to live anymore, not after what happened at school today. I was sprinting towards the railroad tracks near the end of town. I checked to see if there was a train coming. I noticed headlights coming from my left. Perfect. I was gonna do this.

I stood in the middle of he tracks and waited for the train to hit. Was I scared? A little. Did I want to do this? I had to. That ass hole killed me. I hope he's happy. The train was coming closer. Shit, I'm scared as hell right now. I definitely didn't think this one through. But, it's too late now.

I saw a blur from my right and I looked over to see a boy, jumping out to save me. Damn it…..


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter (and others to come) will be much longer than the first, since that was basically just an intro.**

Trent's POV

I was singing and playing the guitar on the train platform around midnight when I saw her, standing in the middle of the tracks. Her hair flew in the wind and her eyes were closed. A train was coming towards her. No.

I dropped my guitar on the platform. I wasn't going to let her commit suicide. When I walked closer, I saw it was Courtney Florence. I've had a small crush on her since seventh grade. She looked even more beautiful with the lights shining on her, and her hair fanning around her. I had to save her. I jumped up and ran to where she stood. The train was a few feet away. I dove and barrel rolled onto the other side of the tracks, with Courtney in my arms. Once the train passed and it was quiet, Courtney began to yell at me.

"Why did you save me?"

I stayed silent. I couldn't tell a girl I barely knew that both of my parents committed suicide and that I couldn't let her.

" I don't know." I mumbled.

"Well, don't do it again. I want to die."

"Don't say that." I said angrily.

"But it's true. I don't want to be here anymore."

"Will you tell me why?"

"We barely know each other. I don't even know your name."

"Trent McKinley. We've been classmates since 6th grade."

"Really? I've never noticed you. No offence."

"No one usually does. None taken."

We stayed silent. I lay back on the gravel and looked up at the stars. They were shining brightly tonight. Courtney lay next to me. She's such a beautiful girl. I don't know why she would want to throw it all away. I sat up and rested on my forearms. Courtney stood up.

"I should get home."

"You want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm okay." I watched her cross the tracks.

I just hoped that she went straight home and… you know… didn't try to kill herself. I wanted to change her mind and find out what caused this. But first, I had to get to know her.

**Next chapter up soon. Maybe.**

**~Ezria~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Trent's POV**

"Trent! Where the hell have you been?" were the first words I heard when I walked in the door. I slammed the townhouse door. My foster dad, Stephen, was yelling at me from the kitchen, holding a vodka bottle in his hand. My foster mom, Becky, was nowhere to be seen.

"I was out by the train tracks, playing my guitar."

"And why didn't you say anything?"

"Because your drunk ass was passed out on the couch."

"I've had enough of your smart ass comments." He came closer to me.

"You're going to regret those words."

He put his vodka bottle down on the coffee table and smacked me across the face.

'Don't cry, Trent. Hold it in.'

He held me by the shirt collar and threw me into the wall. For a drunk guy, he was pretty strong.

"Had enough yet?" As usual, he didn't give me a chance to respond. He drank the rest of the vodka and threw the bottle at me. It shattered and cut me on the arms.

"Do it again and you'll get worse." He went to the back of the townhouse where his bedroom was. I picked the glass shards out of my arms and the cuts started to bleed. I stood up and went to the bathroom to clean the cuts off. Stephen is the reason that I go out late at night. I'm afraid that he'll kill me in my sleep one night when he's extremely drunk. Becky is totally clueless of his actions. I haven't called Child Services because they'll take me away from here and, with my luck, Stephen will find me and kill me. And one other thing: I can't leave Courtney alone. I dried my arms and went tlo my bedroom. I locked the door, then took my desk chair and put it under the doorknob. I slid out of my jeans and t-shirt, which were both covered in blood, and threw them in the corner. Hopefully, tomorrow would be a better day…


	4. Chapter 4

**-Courtney's POV-**

I wanted to stay home today, but my dad said I had to go to school. I sighed and rolled out of bed. I grabbed some pants and a v-neck t-shirt. My dad gave me a pretty long lecture when I came home last night. I didn't tell him that I went out to commit suicide, obviously. I told him I went for a really long walk to clear my head. I took a cereal bar out of the pantry and went back upstairs without a word from either of my parents. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs to leave for school. The walk would be long and gruesome. Overnight, it decided to snow. In the middle of March. I sighed and grabbed my black Converse and walked out the door without saying goodbye to either of my parents.

Halfway to school, that boy Trent yelled out at me from across the street. I walked over.

"You want a ride to school?" He asked.

'_As long as I don't have to walk past the asshole._' I thought.

"Yeah, sure." I whispered.

"Cool." He smiled an opened the small garage door. He went in and backed out-

"A motorcycle? No way."

"Come on. I'll drive slowly."

I sighed. "Fine."

He tossed me a helmet, then got on the bike and backed it beside me.

"Come on. Just hang on tight. I won't let you fall off. "

I did as he said and he backed out of the driveway and onto the street. I looked straight ahead, then glanced down at his arms. They had several deep cuts running down his arms.

"Trent? What happened to your arms?" I yelled over the engine. We came to a stop at a red light.

"I…uh… fell down the stairs." He said.

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"I'm alright."

We accelerated forward and I held on tighter. Honestly, I don't think Trent fell down the stairs. I think he was either attacked or he cuts. I didn't notice the cuts last night. Maybe it happened after we went our separate ways. We pulled into a parking space behind the gym. Trent killed the ignition and took off his helmet. I took mine off, too.

"Do you need a ride home? I don't mind giving you one."

"Um, I guess."

"Cool. See you a 3:30." He walked off.

I was really hoping that today would be a good day. I got to my locker and put Trent's extra helmet inside. So far, Assholio and Bitchface haven't bothered me. Yet. But there will be an attack. I can feel it. Damn it, this sucks. Why did Trent have to save me?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I'm sorry that I had to make Duncan an asshole in this chapter, but I couldn't think of anyone else that would fit the part…. Enjoy. :)**

**-Trent's POV-**

During lunch 4th period, I sat alone, as usual. I dropped my bag on the chair next to mine and ate the piece of pizza that I bought. At the table next to mine, Duncan Cole and Geoff Farelly started throwing grapes at me. Typical. They're so fucking immature. I threw them back, then threw my apple at Geoff's huge head. I wanted to throw my motorcycle helmet at them, or my guitar, Or maybe even a knife. But, I didn't have a knife with me.

I took the rest of the pizza, ate it, them threw the crust at Duncan. I can't stand that asshole. He thinks he's sooo cool just because he's dating head cheerleader, Heather Chang. Back in middle school, Heather and I were best friends. Then, freshman year, she became a cheerleader and said that she was "too cool to hang out with a loser like me." We haven't talked since that day. Occasionally, she'll say hi to me in the hallway, but only if her friends aren't with her. I was collecting my stuff when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around. Heather.

"What?" I said angrily.

"Leave Duncan alone. What the hell did he ever do to you?" She yelled at me.

I swear, my jaw dropped to the floor.

"It's the other way around! He's been abusing me since the beginning of the fucking year!" My voice went up about 20 octaves. Everyone around us was quiet and they were staring at us. She laughed evily.

"Trent, you're bullshit."

And with that, she walked back to Duncan's table and proceeded to make out with him. I walked outside and laughed to myself. That's probably the most she's spoken to me all year.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Courtney's POV-**

I was having a really good day. My only friend, besides Trent, (if he counts) Gwen Matthews, finally came back after being extremely sick. I aced my math test and got the highest score in my class. I was on top of the world today. They had tater tots for lunch today, and I didn't get pelted with them. I thought nothing would bring me down.

I was very wrong.

On my way to Trent's motorcycle after school, Heather Chang, Lindsey DeLonge and Katie Smithson cornered me behind the gym. Then, Duncan Cole and Geoff Farelly came out from around the corner. Oh fantastic. Here to ruin my day.

"Hey Court." Duncan said to me. I shuddered. He used my nickname back from elementary school.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Did you tell that freak Trent to throw shit at us during lunch?" He asked.

"No, I haven't seen him all day."

Bullshit!" Heather and Lindsey yelled together.

"Take her to my car. I have an idea." Duncan said to Geoff.

Geoff slung me over his shoulder, then threw me in Duncan's Suburban. Then, he blindfolded me and tied something around my wrists and ankles, probably so I couldn't get free. I didn't know what they would do to me. And what would Trent think when I didn't meet him at his motorcycle? I hoped he wouldn't be mad. Shit.

**Next chapter up maybe later today…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeesh, I feel so bad for not updating this... I'm soooo sorry. But, I'm back and I finally finished writing this out, so I'll update more frequently. Here we go! **

* * *

><p><strong>Trent's POV<strong>

I had to make a run to the library before I went to the back of the school to meet Courtney. When I got to my motorcycle, Courtney wasn't there. I checked my watch. It was 3:49. She said 3:30, didn't she? And then I noticed that my spare helmet was lying on the grass not too far from where I stood. Well, that definitely wasn't good. I tried her cell phone. She had given me her number during Photography class.

_"Hey, you got Courtney's voicemail. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can. Thanks!"_

I snapped my phone shut. Where the hell was she?! I grabbed the spare helmet and threw it against the wall. The eyeshield shattered into thousands of pieces. Great. Fantastic. "Fan-fucking-tastic!" I yelled to no one. I brought my knees to my chin and screamed as loud as I could.

"Hey, are you alright?" Someone asked. It was a female voice from behind me. I turned to see a skinny, pale girl with black hair and blue streaks. She looked extremelt worried.

"No, I'm not alright. The girl of my dreams ditched me. But, like you care anyways."

I stood up and kicked a rock. It bounced off the wall and landed in the grass somewhere.

"Oh. Well, do you...want a hug? I know we don't know each other but-" I stepped towards her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Trent McKinley."

"Gwen Matthews. Nice to meet you." She mumbled into my chest.

"Likewise."

We stepped apart from each other. She was blushing a little. She was kinda cute now that I got a good look at her.

"Do you mind telling me who the girl is?"

"Courtney Florence. You know her?"

"She's my best friend."

"Ah. Okay. You won't tell her, right?"

"Of course not. I'm not like that."

"Kay. Thanks..."

I picked up my broken helmet and stuffed it into my backpack. If Courtney didn't want to be friends with me, then fine. Keep dreaming.

"Later, Gwen. Nice meeting you."

I took my keys out of my pocket, put my helmet on, and put the keys in the ignition. Gwen waved and I sped off to my house.

**Courtney's POV**

I was still blindfolded when I was thrown onto what felt like a futon. It was extremely cold wherever the hell I was. The blindfold was ripped off my face. It looked like I was in someone's basement. Duncan was above me, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Geoff was the only one besides Duncan in the room. He held a videocamera in his hand. I tried to scream and throw Duncan off of me, but all that came out was a whimper and a small shove. What the hell did I do to deserve this?

"Don't fight with me or it'll hurt more." Duncan said. I tried to stay strong, but I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed when he thrust inside me.

"Hey! Quiet down!" Geoff yelled. What were they going to do with the video? What if they sent it out to the entire school? Fuck them. When Duncan was done, he shoved me onto the floor.

"Get out of here. Now!"

I slid my clothes on, grabbed my backpack, and ran out the front door. I wasn't sure where I was. It was a sketchy neighborhood, probably miles from where I live. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, debating if I should call Trent, Gwen, or my parents first. I decided on Trent first. It rang six times before his answering machine came up.

_"Hi, you've got Trent McKinley. Leave a message." Beep!_

"Trent, it's Courtney. I'm sorry I didn't meet you today. I feel really bad. I need you to come and get me. I'm somewhere near the beach, so I'll wait for you there, I guess. If you even come... I'll wait until the sun goes down." I snapped my phone shut and began the long walk to the beach.

**Trent's POV**

"_I wish you were here..."_ I sang as I strummed my guitar. I was on my front porch at about 7:00 pm that night. I was still really pissed at Courtney for standing me up. Even though it wasn't really a date. I'm such an idiot! Why am I getting all worked up over her? Damn, I must really be falling for her. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to call her again. Good thing I did, because there was a new message from her. Courtney's scared and shaky voice filled my ear.

_"I'll wait until the sun goes down..."_

I looked up at the sky. The sun was hitting the horizon. Hopefully, she was still there by the time I got there. The beach was about and hour away without traffic. I ran back inside to get the keys to my motorcycle. I threw my guitar on my bed and ran to the garage. I pulled my cell phone out and called her. She answered on the third ring.

_"Yeah?" _She sounded like she had been crying.

"It's Trent."

_"I know, caller id. What do you want?"_

"Are you still at the beach?"

_"No, I'm at a bus stop about to board a bus home."_

"Don't. I'm coming to get you."

_"Don't bother. If you really loved me, then I would be at home and I wouldn't have gotten raped, asshole."_

She hung up. I put my helmet on and sped off. Screw her and what she wants. I'm going to go get her.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise I will update soon!<strong>

**~Skyy~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mmm...This story is almost done...Kind of...**

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney's POV<strong>

I decided to go to the beach and wait for Trent. I sat in the sand and looked out to the Pacific. The sun had almost disappered. I brought my knees up to my chin and hugged my legs. There were a lot of things running through my mind. Does Trent actually like me? And if so, how much? Do I like him? Sure, he's cute. Tall with jet black hair and piercing green eyes. He plays guitar really well. And the best part? He's single! I heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. I turned around to see Trent, standing on the sidewalk, wearing dark sunglasses and no shirt. I felt my face get hot. Trent's muscles were larger than I thought. I quickly stood up and ran over to him.

"Thanks for getting me."

"Sure, I guess." He looked bored.

"Can...I come over to-"

"No." He interrupted. I felt my face get hot again. "My parents...they wouldn't like it. Why don't I come over to your place?"

"Okay..."

Wwe stood awkwardly together. I wondered why he really didn't want me over. Was it because of his parents or did he have a dark secret that he didn't want me to see?

"You comin' or what?"

"Yeah, let's go..."

I followed him to his motorcycle. This ride would be awkward, because apparently, Trent didn't bring helmets. So, I was going to have to press my face into his bare back. Oh, who am I kidding?!

"Trent?!" I yelled over the engine.

"Yeah?!"

"I need to tell you something!"

"Can't it wait?!"

"No!"

He pulled over to the side of the road. I kept my face pressed against his back. Now I was extremely nervous.

"I like you. A lot." I mumbled into his back.

"Is that it?" He turned his head to look at my now-red face.

"Yeah..."

He put his feet back on the bike and we accelerated forward. Trent gave me the worst mixed signals. At first, it seemed like he was into me. Now? Who the hell knows?!

**Trent's POV**

About an hour later, I sat on Courtney's bed and fiddled with the cuffs on my jeans. Courtney sat on the other side of her bed, trying not to look at me. I thought it was kinda cute that she had a crush on me. I had to do something about it.

"Can I try something?" I asked. She nodded.

I got closer to her and sat next to her. She was blushing a deep red that stood out on her tanned cheeks. I leaned in towards her and she blushed even more. I closed the distance between our lips. She shoved her tongue past my lips. I started to get a little fierce with her. She fell back on her pillows, with me on top. She quickly pulled away.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this." I pulled out my wallet from the back pocket of my jeans and took out a condom.

"No Trent, you don't understand!"

I thought back to the conversation we had on the phone earlier. And then it hit me. I sat back on the other side of the bed. "I'm the biggest idiot ever..."

"Trent, don't worry about it."

We stayed silent for awhile until she blurted; "I really like kissing you, though."

I felt my cheeks get hot. "Me too. I mean, I like kissing you."

She was giggling softly. "I know what you meant." She leaned onto my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her.

"You're the reason I didn't drown myself after what happened today."

I looked down at her. "What exactly happened?"

"Well, I was coming to meet you when three girls cornered me and Duncan-"

"Duncan raped you?"

"Yeah, but it was Geoff's idea."

Those assholes!

"Trent, calm down." I must've said that out loud. Oh well, whatever. I hugged her tighter.

"I would never do that to you."

"I know. Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it..."

"If I died, would you die with me?"

I nodded slightly. Even though I didn't know her for very long...I don't know...She's everything I need that I never knew I wanted. I...I love her. I really do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews!**

**I realized that I haven't done a disclaimer. So...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Trent's POV-A few weeks later...<strong>

Love is in the air. Tomorrow is the Spring Formal and I really want to ask Courtney. I was going to see her at lunch for the first time. She got her schedule changed so she could be with me. Last night, I bought a dozen roses to give to her after school. I was nervous as hell to ask her. I was sitting at my usual table when Courtney walked through the lunch line. I felt my cheeks getreally hot. She wore stone-washed skinny jeans, a tight grey t-shirt and a pair of black high-heeled boots.

"Hey Trent. What goes on?" She asked.

"Nothing really. Can you come over today?"

"Uh, okay. Why?"

"I just wanna chill with my girl..." I said quietly.

Her cheeks turned a light pink. "So...then are we official?" She asked.

"If you want to be..." I accidently kicked her foot under the table. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

We sat awkwardly for a little while. I hoped Courtney wasn't too busy tomorrow so we could go to the dance. Might as well ask her now, I guess.

"Hey Court?"

"Hey Trent?" She asked at the same time.

"Go ahead." I told her.

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

"I was actually going to ask you."

She blushed again. "Really?"

"Really really."

"Cool."

We finished our lunches and threw the remains out. I'm surprised Duncan isn't bothering us today. Not yet, at least.

"Wanna go outside?" I suggested.

"Sure."

I held the cafeteria door open for her and we walked out to the picnic benches in the trees behind the school.

"How much time do we have?" She sat next to me on the table.

"About half an hour."

"Kay."

I slid my arm around her waist and she scooted closer to me. She put her head on my shoulder.

"Do you have a dress for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Somewhere. I don't even know if it fits anymore. But, I'll probably just borrow one from Gwen."

I don't know if it's just me, but things seem incredibly awkward right now. I really like this girl. She's pretty much changed my life. The warning bell went off, meaning that we only had five minutes to get to our next classes. We got off the picnic bench and I took her hand in mine. I walked her to her locker.

"I've got to get to class, but I'll see you after school?"

"Mhmmm."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Bye..."

**Courtney's POV**

We got to the dance at around 8:45 the next night. I never had the desire to go to a school dance because of all the possible ways I could get hurt by the assholes. Especially Duncan and Geoff. As soon as we walked into the gym, I saw them, dancing with Heather Chang and Lindsey Delonge. Katie was nowhere to be seen. I held Trent's hand tighter.

"You okay?" He glanced at Duncan.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just have a good time, alright?"

I led him far away from them. 'Blackout' by Breathe Carolina played.**[1] **I screamed. This was my favorite song in the world! We grinded against each pther to the beat. Trent slid his hands around my waist. _"I'm only getting started...I won't blackout..."_ I watched Gwen and a boy walk over to us.

"Hey Gwen! Who's this?"

"This is Tyler. He doesn't go here. Tyler, this is Courtney and Trent."

"Nice to meet you." Tyler said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too." Trent said.

"You mind if I steal Courtney from you?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Nope, go ahead."

I stepped out of Trent's arms and Gwen and I walked into the foyer to get some water.

"So, you and Trent, huh?"

"Yeah..." I took a sip of my water.

"He seems like a good guy."

"He is."

Duncan and Heather walked out of the gym and over to the water cooler. Shit...I quickly grabbed Gwen's arm and we ran into the bathroom, where Katie was fixing her makeup.

"Hey Gwen, hey Courtney." She said nicely. A little too nicely...

"Hi." We said.

"Do you need the mirror?" She stepped aside.

"No."

Heather walked into the bathroom. She stood next to Katie and fluffed her long hair. We tried to sneak out, bu Heather caught us.

"Courtney, can we talk? Alone?" She asked.

Gwen walked out. I was afraid for what they would do to me.

"So, you and Trent? Huh, I thought he'd go back for Lindsey..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You didn't know that they were together?"

"Bullshit. When?"

"Before you knew us. Junior high, 8th grade, they lost 'it' to each other."

I started crying. Why didn't he ever tell me? A lot of rage bubbled up inside me. "Thanks for telling me, Heather."

"No problem. I just thought you should have a right to know. And, I've got your back."

"No, don't worry about it. I'll be out of you hair soon..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh...Cliffie! The next chapter might be up later tonight. I'm not sure yet. If it isn't, then it shall be up tomorrow. I promise! <strong>

**[1] This song actually played at my school's Turnabout, so this is what I did. I was so excited, I grinded with a whole bunch of my friends...I danced like I've never danced before...**

**Skyy~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, final chapter, peeps! Thanks for sticking with me throughout this story. I really apreciate it! And, there's some major language in this chapter...Just warning you...**

* * *

><p><strong>Heather's POV<strong>

"What did she mean by that?" Katie asked.

I shrugged. "Hopefully, nothing bad. She's actually a nice girl..."

We went back to the gym. Trent and Duncan were talking loudly. Maybe more like fighting.

"You stay the hell away from Courtney!" Trent yelled. I took Duncan's hand in mine.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your 'boyfriend' just tried to hit on Courtney!"

"Well, I've already been inside her, so there isn't much more to hit on..."

I let go of his hand. "What?! You weren't supposed to go that far unless it was necessary! And I bet it wasn't!"

"You fucking asshole!" Trent yelled as he punched Duncan across the face. He staggered back, then caught his balance. A train passed by behind the school. A loud screech was heard, followed by a high-pitched scream, then silence. The lights in the gym were turned on and the music was shut off. No one seemed to care, they all wanted to know what the hell just happened by the train tracks. Whoever's bright idea it was to build the school by railroad tracks, clearly wasn't thinking that through. Everybody sprinted to the tracks. The conductor was making a frantic call to the police.

"What happened?" Someone asked.

The conductor finished his call. "Some chick in a white dress jumped out in front of the train..."

I knew without asking that it was Courtney. Not only was she wearing a white dress, she completely disappeared after talking to me. Then, I thought back to her last words. _"I'll be out of your hair soon..." _I brushed it off like nothing. I mentally kicked myself and fell to the ground with a sob. Why did I have to be such a bitch to her?! Even though she wasn't really my friend, I cared for her. I really did. But, not as much as Trent, who was now pushing through the crowd. He reached Courtney's body and screamed. It was so awful. Everyone in the crowd was silent as he cried. I cried with him.

"That poor boy..." Someone behind me said.

"Were they together or something?" Another said.

"Yeah, I think so..."

I ignored the rest of what they were saying and got up to console Trent.

"Trent...it's going to be okay..."

He pushed me away violently. "No! You don't understand how much I loved her."

I looked at her body. Her arms were clearly broken and so was her neck. Even when she was dead, she still looked beautiful...I regretted everything I've ever done to her.

"I want to be with her..." Trent whispered.

"No...don't do anything stupid." I heard sirens in the distance. God, the cops took forever to get here. An ambulance was also with the cops. A man came over with a stretcher and carefully picked up Courtney's body.

"No! you can't take her! Stop! Don't take her!" Trent yelled. I tried to hold him back, but it wasn't working. Duncan and Geoff ran up to help me.

"Dude, calm the hell down." Duncan said.

Tears were running down my cheeks. I couldn't watch Trent. Not like this. For as long as I've known him, he's never cried like this. Not even when he found out his parents were dead. _"As long as they had eachother..." _I remember him saying. The crowd was starting to go back into the school. All that wsa left was me, Trent, Duncan, Geoff, Katie, Lindsey, some dude I've never seen in my life, and that goth girl Courtney was always with...Gwen I think her name is. Trent sat on the grass next to me. Everone surrounded us.

"Are you okay, Trent?" Lindsey asked.

"My girlfriend just killed herself. No, I'm not okay, you airhead!" He yelled.

Lindsey whimpered, but didn't say anything. I hugged Trent tightly. Duncan crossed his arms.

"What the hell, Heather?" He said.

"Oh, shut up, Duncan. He just lost his girlfriend. Are you telling me that you wouldn't be like this if I died?"

"Pfft, no. I ain't a pussy."

Geoff punched him in the face. "Jackass..."

"You stole the word right out of my mouth." I said as I high-fived him.

We all walked to my house, exept Duncan, who was throwing a huge hissy fit back at the school.

"You guys weren't even her friends. Exept you, Gwen."

"And me." I said quietly.

"Yeah, for like five minutes." He spat.

I nodded because it was true, even though I didn't want to admit it. I hated myself for that. I really did.

**Epilogue-Heather's POV**

A few weeks later, I got a call from Trent's foster parents, saying that he commited suicide. The only thing he left was a note saying, _"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore." _I was majorly upset. Duncan didn't give three shits. I dumped his ass after that. But, the day before Trent committed, he told me "_Duncan was never worth it. Find a guy who is." _Somewhere, deep in my heart, I thought Trent would be that guy. Nope. He's with Courtney now...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of She Is! Hope you guys liked it!<strong>

**This is Skyy saying, over and out!**


End file.
